


Caught

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: “Yuuri, you’re staring again.”





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Short little high school au one shot that I’m backing up from my tumblr. Originally posted to my blog sneezehq.

“Yuuri, you’re staring again,” Pichit whispers in his ear.

With a loud squeak Yuuri jumps, startled, and proceeds to whip his head back around and stare furiously at the piece of paper in his hands. It’s a trigonometry quiz. The hallway is loud and crowded with students, so maybe Victor didn’t notice.

Of course, since it’s Yuuri’s life, beautiful upperclassman Victor Nikiforov stops directly in front of him and Pichit. Yuuri’s mind immediately goes into panic mode, and his thoughts are racing so quickly that he almost misses what Victor says.

“You’re Yuuri Katsuki, right?” Victor asks in his usual musical voice, sapphire blue eyes vibrant.  
Yuuri manages a dazed nod, hoping and praying that Victor isn’t just asking his name so that he can humiliate him properly in front of the entire school. Victor doesn’t seem like the type to do that, but you never know.

“I’m Victor Nikiforov,” Victor says, as though every student in this entire school doesn’t know what his name is and what he looks like. “We were in piano class together last semester. You captivated me with your graceful fingers and your lovely melodies.”

Responding to compliments has never been Yuuri’s strong point, particularly when they come from someone that looks like a male model, so he forces himself to nod again and makes some sort of unintelligible noise that he hopes sounds grateful.

Wait, does this mean Victor’s not mad at him?

“I’ve been meaning to ask you this for awhile, but I could never get up the nerve. Would you like to go on a date with me sometime? We could play a duet together.”

And three two one Yuuri’s head is about to explode from shock. “WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
